Guardian Angel
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: Zane is dead. And Lloyd does not take it well. He goes to drastic measures in an attempt to make himself feel better...but it only makes it worse... "It doesn't matter..." But it does... To someone at least. (Lloyd/Pixal One-Shot. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for depressing shiz and blood. No flames.)


**The reason why I didn't post this in my story "Now He's Gone" is because of the rating change. I wasn't sure what you'd all think of the rating jumping from K to T. That, and it didn't really fit with where Lloyd and Pixal were in their relationship...**

**Also, do you think I should bump this up to M for blood, self-harm, and such?**

**Without farther ado, I present to you:**

* * *

><p><em>~Guardian Angel~<em>  
><em>~A GreenCircuit Oneshot~<em>

* * *

><p>It was six days after Zane's death, but the moment was still fresh in the Green Ninja's mind.<p>

He remembered every bit of it in exact detail...and it haunted him like a bad dream. Maybe this was all just a bad dream...

If it was a dream...he could do whatever he wanted. It wouldn't matter. He'd just wake up in the morning to the scent of Zane's pancakes and everyone would be sitting in the kitchen laughing at something Jay said.

Lloyd repeated the phrase _"It doesn't matter"_ over and over in his head like a mantra as he tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed what he needed. He walks to the bathroom just as quickly and silently as he went to the kitchen.

Moonlight streams through the window, bathing Lloyd's tired face with an eerie glow. The light glints on the object in his hand; it's clean silver blade taunting him. Lloyd very slowly raises the knife and positions it above his wrist.

"It doesn't matter..." he whispers, and sinks the blade into his flesh. Pain shoots up his arm, but fades quickly. Crimson liquid falls from his wrist, dripping onto the white title floor. Tears brim in the Green Ninja's eyes as he does it again.

"It doesn't matter..." He clenches his teeth together from pain, continuing to slit his wrists in various different places.

"It...doesn't...matter..." Lloyd gasps from between the pain. The thick, red blood trickles down his arm to his his elbow, where it then drips to the floor. Lloyd is full out sobbing now. His tired body is shaky so badly that he's barely able to hold the knife straight.

Suddenly the blade slips from his fingers, and clatters to the bathroom floor. Lloyd puts his head in his bloody hands, and just sobs.

A soft knock sounds on the door, but Lloyd is too busy drowning in his own tears and blood to hear it.

"Lloyd?" a feminine voice whispers softly. "Lloyd? Are you alright in there?"

"It doesn't matter..." Pixal throws the door open, knowing that something is wrong.

She finds Lloyd sitting on the floor, blood pooled up on small parts of the white tiles. Tears stain the Green Ninja's face. He looks up at Pixal, his violet eyes are filled with pain. Complete, total, pain.

"L-Lloyd?" Pixal stammers, kneeling down on the floor next to him. "Lloyd...what happened?"

"It...doesn't...matter..."

"Stop saying that," she whispers, stroking his cheek. Her eyes than notice the bloody knife on the floor nearby his hand. "You...you didn't-!"

"He's gone..." Lloyd croaks. "He's gone..."

"Yes, I know he's gone," Pixal whispers.

"It's my fault..." Lloyd sobs. "This whole mess is my fault... If I had just killed the Overlord the first time than none of this would've happened!"

"That is not true," Pixal soothes. She wipes away a bloody tear from Lloyd's cheek. "You did all you could, Lloyd."

"I hate myself..." Lloyd whispers. "Everyone hates me..."

"I do not..." Pixal smiles shakily. "I do not hate you, Lloyd. You are a wonderful person..."

"You're like an angel..." Lloyd says suddenly. "A Guardian Angel coming to my rescue..."

Pixal smiles weakly. "If you want me to be...I can be."

Lloyd looks into Pixal's green eyes, his tears starting to disappear.

Suddenly, in that moment, Lloyd realizes just how lucky he is...

And he throws the knife out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you all know: No, I'm not cutting myself, nor have I ever cut myself.<br>**

**Please review if you liked it :) No flames, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing OUT! XD<strong>


End file.
